BTVS: ODST
by Trooper0007
Summary: Xander is approached by a powerful being from another universe for help. Watch as he becomes a complete badass. This will be a BTVS/ Halo? Resident evil crossover.


**Chapter One: Leaving**

* * *

Alexander Harris was standing victoriously over the body of a dead demon with a combat knife covered in blue blood in his right hand. It had been his first sole patrol since Buffy left Sunnydale following her confrontation with Angelus. He had learned the hard way that he should avoid a direct confrontation with demons as much as possible due to the fact that even the weakest of demons were generally two times stronger than him.

"My first ever demon kill without any help from the others." Xander spoke with some sadness as he started looking for his pistol that he dropped at the beginning of the battle.

While he didn't enjoy killing, he understood that it was sometimes a necessary evil especially when the fate of the world and the entire human race hung in the balance. Finally after ten minutes of hard searching Xander found his primary means of defense against the supernatural when he felt that something or someone was right behind him.

With a quick spin he found himself staring at an extremely humanoid creature and from what he could gather from its figure, it was a female. In fact the only difference between the creature and a regular human being was its hair and nose. But despite her nearly human looking appearance, Xander stayed on guard as he knew that even demons could look human.

"_Greetings, Alexander Harris, I am known as the Librarian._" The creature spoke in a gentle voice.

Xander hesitantly lowered his weapon. If the creature infront of him was acting civil towards him he would do the same. But the fact, she called by his full name made him extremely nervous. For some reason that was beyond him, he felt like he could trust her.

"So can I help you with something?" Xander asked as he holstered his pistol.

The creature smiled. He suddenly had a gut feeling that he was going to face a world of hurt.

"_You see, Alexander, I come from a different Universe that is in the middle of a brutal war and I need your help to end it._" The Librarian spoke sadly as it thought back to the bloody genocide that was taking place back home.

Xander's blood immediately went cold. While he was familiar to the concept of alternate dimensions thanks to Giles's lectures about the various demons and where they came from, the idea of an alternate universe was something he couldn't wrap his mind around let alone one that was in a war. But if he could help stop it then he would help her no matter what.

"What do you need me to do?" Xander answered with a determined face.

The Librarian smiled warmly. If there was one that the humans could claim superiority over her species was their dedication to warfare. Even when they were fighting a bloody two front war they could still put up a long and bloody resistance. This was something that the Forerunners learned the hard way during their war with them.

"_I need you to join my universe's human military and fight for them._" The librarian spoke sadly.

It was in her nature to hate violence just like most of her species, but it was that very nature that doomed them to begin with. Xander however was torn between helping the being and his duty to help his friends. It was at this moment that the Librarian decided she needed to push him over the edge.

"_Please, Alexander. Humanity faces extinction, if you don't help._" The Librarian pleaded.

With those words, Xander decided to go through with it.

"Alright I'll help but at least let me say goodbye to Giles." Xander spoke solemnly

The Librarian nodded her head in understanding. With a simple wave of her hand the two of them vanished into thin air.

With Giles

Rupert Giles was working on some paperwork that managed to pile up during his stay in the hospital. His right arm was in a sling, thus making the already difficult task even harder on him. It was at this moment Xander appeared out of thin air startling him enough to fall out of his chair.

"Hey, Giles we need to talk about something." Xander spoke grimly.

Giles however took the opportunity to yell at the teen for scaring him like that. It took five minutes for Giles to calm down enough for Xander to talk.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Giles asked as resumed working on his paperwork.

Xander quickly explained everything to the British man. Giles began contemplating about what he had heard as he cleaned his glasses. Alternate universe not created by magic, the idea alone would be a great boon for his creditability in the eyes of the committee that ran the watcher's council. However, something was bugging him. Why did Xander use his only visit to talk to him instead of Willow?

"Xander, why did come to me instead of Willow? I thought that you two had been friends since before Primary School." Giles asked with some confusion.

Xander smiled sadly. He knew that Giles was going to bring that up, but the man had the right to know the truth.

"It's because I can't trust her anymore, Giles." Xander answered truthfully.

Giles blinked in surprise. Out of all the answers he was expecting that one wasn't even close to the top one hundred.

"Willow, has developed an annoying habit of ignoring the wishes of others to maintain what she perceives as a sense of normalcy." Xander answered as he noticed the Librarian appearing behind Giles indicating his time was growing short.

Giles silently nodded his head as recalled how hard the redhead supported the idea of resouling Angel. He had even caught her a few times bad mouthing Xander for supporting the idea of killing Angelus.

"I understand, Xander. Don't worry about the girls, I'll talk to them. You just come back to us in one piece." Giles spoke fatherly before hugging the boy he came to view as a son.

Xander returned the hug for a few minutes before it ended.

"Goodbye Giles, Tell Buffy I'm sorry for lying to her about the spell." Xander spoke before disappearing in a flash of light.

Giles stood alone in the library for a few seconds, before a few tears fell from his cheeks. He had just lost the only person who he'd come to view as a son.

* * *

**Okay, this is a rewrite and a reboot of my a Xander-312. So please review. I also know that it's short so go easy on me.**


End file.
